


The Truth Of You

by CycloneLibbyy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But got nervous and split it into chapters, Can you tell?, Gen, I don't know if this counts as Graphic violence???, I don't think it does??, I wrote this as a one shot, I'm open to writing a sequel if you want, Let me know if you think it is and I'll tag it in the warnings, Magic, Merlin likes to keep people safe, My First Fanfic, No Gore, Not really bloody or anything like that, This is my first time tagging, Well first published, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneLibbyy/pseuds/CycloneLibbyy
Summary: It was a trap, of course it was.Merlin really didn’t know why he was so surprised, maybe it was because he’d literally just stopped an assassin from killing the king or perhaps it was the fact that all the knights even Lancelot had assured him that this was a place they knew well.A safe place.He snorted at the idea.The Knights, King Arthur and Merlin get caught with their guard down and now Merlin has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter One

It was a trap, of course it was. 

Merlin really didn’t know why he was so surprised, maybe it was because he’d literally _ just _ stopped an assassin from killing the king or perhaps it was the fact that all the knights even Lancelot had assured him that this was a place they knew well.   
A safe place.   
He snorted at the idea, which earned him a quick kick from their captors and bristling from the knights. Arthur looked murderous, and to be fair, he probably was. 

They’d been ambushed on their way through, cut, beaten and bruised, blood spilt on ground they’d travelled in all their separate lives.   
Earth they thought of as a second home.   
How anyone could find comfort in these ruins Merlin had never understood, he did however always find it curious when another one of Arthur’s knights told him how they’d sought shelter and refuge there. The fact that they’d all found this out of the way ruin, completely separate from each other had intrigued him. Curiosity peaked, he’d given up arguing when all the knights agreed with Arthur's decision to camp there. 

He _ should _ have double checked the area, but as soon as the ruins came in sight he felt the magic in the air. Warmth had filled him, hope and a feeling of home running through his very soul. 

No wonder Arthur and his knights had all found their way here, it was like the very stones of the building were calling out to him.   
_ Come, be safe and well rested, Emrys.  
_ He saw the knights visibly relax as they walked to the entrance, he _ knew _ they shouldn’t have let their guard down, he _ knew _he should be more alert. But this was a safe place, he could feel it in his bones, this was a place of his kind of magic - as ancient as the earth itself, this was a place of destiny, of the Once and Future King.

If only they had made it inside.


	2. Chapter Two

Their captors camp felt as though it lay _ just _ outside the ruins field of magic. As it drew closer, Arthur and his knights pulled on their restraints, yelling and shoving their whole body’s, generally making as much of a nuisance of themselves as possible. Merlin knew why, much opposite to Arthur’s thinking, he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew if their captors managed to get them inside their camp then they had very little chance of escape, but he also knew their struggling would only be a waste of energy - there was magic inside a few of those who had captured them, he could feel it, just as he could feel it when they placed a spell on the knights to stop their attempts. Merlin sighed heavily, mentally running through his options. A large white tent stood in the middle of the camp, and they were paraded towards it. Once inside, they were shoved unceremoniously to the ground. 

A tall woman, the only unhooded person in the tent, cast them a disinterested look, listening to whatever nonsense their captors were telling her. A worrying smirk slowly formed on her lips, with a quiet mutter and wave of her hand, the knights and Merlin were screaming on their knees.  
A sorceress.  
Of course, Merlin thought as his chest was pulled apart with pain, only someone of magic could know where the boundary was to place this camp outside of it.  
But why?  
He didn’t have time to think of an answer, The sorceress with a cruel sneer, was reveling in their pain but that was not all that she wanted.

“I will know the truth of you,” she stated, serenely waving her hand. The pain ceased along with the screams Merlin did a quick assessment of everyone's well being, mostly they just looked angry, and sighed to himself as Arthur did what he always did.

“I am King Arthur of Camelot, release my men or -”  
“Or what?” The sorceress bit out. “Or nothing. I will know the truth of you, and why your men are trespassing here.”  
Arthur scowled, obviously chagrined but before he could say anything the sorceress waved her hand. Merlin braced himself, mind racing trying to connect her words, for the searing pain only to be shocked to find it didn’t come.

The sorceresses smirk told him she wasn’t just waving for show, she’d done something, but what? The answer came too soon. “Tell me, who are you?”  
“I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Son of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine du Bois”  
The sorceress, displeasure clear on her face, waved a hand again, cutting him off.  
Arthur’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to say any of that. 

A truth spell then, better come up with something quickly, Merlin thought, catching Lancelot's eye trying to indicate he would deal with their captors if Lance could deal with the knights. Admittedly it was a lot to put into a look but by the shake of Lance’s head he’d got enough of a gist of Merlin’s idea to protest - but it was too late, the sorceress had had enough of their King.

“How about the servant then-”  
“Leave him be!” Arthur interrupted, but the sorceress silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
“Oh hush you. Servants are fun, always know the  _ interesting _ bits. Who are you?”  
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.”  
He felt the heat flare inside him, but grit his teeth at the pain of it.


	3. Chapter Three

From the joy that shone in her eyes, it seemed the sorceress could tell her spell was being challenged. “Not a servant then. Tell the truth.”  
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.” He repeated, looking her in the eyes, swallowing thickly as searing pain radiated across his chest. He could hear Arthur’s voice, “Of course he’s a servant, what are you talking about?” The sorceress ignored him, thankfully, and Lance caught the kings attention.  _ Looks like he does have a plan. _ If he could keep her attention, they might just get out of this alive.

“Come now, boy, the pain isn’t worth the lies. Tell me the truth, who are you?”  
His gaze never faltered, obviously unnerving those around their leader.  
“I am Merlin, servant of - ” A pained gasp threatened to escape but he would not give in. “of Camelot.” He could see the knights and their king frowning at him, concern slowing their attempts.

He spared a glance to her men as they shuffled their weapons. “Oh ignore them, their feathers are only ruffled because they’ve never seen someone hold against me for so long. You must be quite strong there, Merlin, was it?”  
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.”   
She scowled at this and muttered under her breath. Merlin could feel the spell strengthen,eyes watering at the heat, the pain getting stronger. He saw Gwaine’s hands move out of the corner of his eye before seeing Lance shuffle a little further to reach Elyans. Good. They were going to get out of this. If he could just hold on for a little longer, keep her attention. He could deal with the questions later. Suddenly the guards moved, they’d noticed. Lance, Percival and Gwaine were outnumbered to start with, now without their king free they hadn’t a chance. They were bound once again as the sorceress shook her head.

“Brave of you, to play the distraction, foolish, but brave. But you are still hiding something. Tell me the truth and I will free one of your friends, how does that sound?”  
“Sounds like you are the liar here.” Merlin spat, no one in their right mind would give up their position when they had the King of Camelot under their thumb.  _ Then again _ , he thought,  _ there’s no telling she is sane. _

Her look of fury was only mildly contained, Arthur’s look of disbelief was most definitely not. Sending a silent prayer to anyone who would listen. He listened as the sorceress asked him again and again, and repeated his answer over and over, the twinkle in her eyes that had previously showed her great amusement at his struggle was lost as she scowled.   
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.”  
The pain was almost unbearable.  
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.” 

Tears streamed freely down his face now, he closed his eyes, barely able to make out her question through the ringing in his ears. “I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.” With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see the knights look of horror as the sorceresses spell tortured him from the inside out. He couldn’t see Gwaines desperate attempt to reach him or the guard held him back. Merlin couldn’t hear Arthur yelling every insult he knew, almost begging the sorceress to stop. No, all Merlin could do was feel the pain radiating through his whole body and taste blood on his lips sparing a second to wonder where it was coming from.   
“I am Merlin, servant of Camelot.” He repeated.  
_ Please let them forgive me,  _ he thought desperately before it became too much.

Merlin screamed.

A scream that rang through the camp and chilled all who heard it to the bone.   
A scream that echoed through magic itself.   
A scream that broke him.

“I am Emrys!” 


	4. Chapter Four

He gasped for breath as relief washed through him, the pain stopping briefly. He almost collapsed forward. Breath heaving.

“I am Emrys,” He repeated quieter, his voice no more than a broken whisper, blood and tears mixed as they ran down his face. The silence rang heavy, no one dared move but Merlin paid them no heed as he caught his breath, echos of pain still lining his chest. When he looked up it was to see fear in the sorceresses crazed eyes. “Impossible! You liar! Tell me the Truth!”

He shook his head sadly, glancing at Lancelot giving apology with his eyes. Slowly he rose from his knees, rope falling from his wrist with barely a thought and a flash of golden eyes that did not waver from the now furious eyes of the sorceress. He was tired, he could still feel the ancient magic calling to him reaching, reaching but just barely out of touch.   
Merlin was done.

“I am Merlin, Servant of Camelot, protector of the Once and Future King. I am Magic incarnate. I am the last Dragon Lord. I am Emrys and I have had enough.”

The sorceress watched with wide eyes as her men fell to the ground as one, the gold in Merlins eyes the only sign he was the one to put them to sleep. As the ropes binding Arthur and his knights fell, she seemed to regain her senses raising her hand. But she never had the chance to open her mouth. Merlin wordlessly pushed her down, “Tell me, what were you doing here?”   
There was a quiver in her voice and fear in her eyes as she answered, “Recruiting.”   
“Who, for what?”  
“Magic users, those pulled here by the ancient magics. They all wish for the same thing, to end the wars that rage around us.”  
He understood now why this place held such peace, because those who tread there wished for it. Anger filled him, “This place is of peace and you use it to trap and torture -”

Lancelot's voice broke through his fury.

“Merlin, don’t.” He began, taking a step closer. “You are better than her.”   
Tiredness washed over the warlock, he nodded, and with a wave of his hand the sorceress joined her men in slumber. Lancelot was beside him in a second, catching Merlin as his knees threatened to give out. “You’re safe I’ve got you.”   
“I’m sorry,” Merlin mumbled.   
“You saved our lives,” Lance said with a pointed look at the King. “You took torture to keep the attention from us. Merlin, you haven’t a thing to be sorry for.” If Merlin had been at all … then he would have noticed Gwaine standing protectively between them and the King, if the pain radiating through his body hadn’t been dragging him closer to unconsciousness with every ragged breath then maybe he might of noticed the terse conversation over his fate but as it was he barely had the energy left to notice the magic around them stirring as the sorceresses amulet broke his sleeping spell and she came to. It was pure luck that he managed to block the spell she was blindly aiming and throw it back at her. His body finally failing he collapsed next to her unmoving form. “May you find peace in the next life that you never found in this one.” He whispered, not hearing the yells as he himself fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting work in any fandom, and I gotta say I was nervous but here we are.  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day x


End file.
